Ironia do Destino
by Tmizinha
Summary: Ela foi obrigada a se casar. Ele é um jornalista precisando urgentemente de uma notícia. O que seria de Lily Evans se durante sua fuga do próprio casamento se cruzasse com o charmoso James Potter?
1. Fuga

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence.**

**Capítulo e fanfic dedicados a Lady Aredhel Anarion (que, inclusive, tem uma participação nesse novo projeto).**

**Beijo a todos e uma boa leitura!**

**oOo**

Ela batucou levemente os dedos contra a própria saia, levemente amarrotada. Observou ao seu redor, pensativa. Os cabelos vermelhos caiam-lhe sobre os ombros e os lábios carnudos sorriam levemente.

" _Não gosto daqui... não mais"_ Pensou ela, suspirando. Deu mais alguns passos , chegando perto da grande escada que dava diretamente para o seu quarto. _" Cor-de-rosa"_ Completou enquanto rolava os orbes.

Cruzou os braços, parando no local. Notou as paredes bem pintadas e sem nenhum tipo de rachadura. Os quadros, bem posicionados em quase todo o canto da parede davam uma aparência medieval, completamente elegante a casa. Haviam custado uma fortuna, assim como toda aquela mobília requintada.

" Suba logo para o seu quarto, mocinha!" Ouviu uma voz ordenar atrás de si. Havia completado dezenove anos a duas semanas, e a tratavam como se ainda tivesse cinco. " Não me ouviu? Está ficando cada vez mais desobediente, Lily." Conteu toda a raiva que sentiu apenas apertando seus pulsos.

Deu passos duros subindo o primeiro degrau. Ela não queria "subir para o seu quarto". Era injusto o que haviam feito com ela... ou melhor, com a vida dela.

Não se importava com o quão rica a família fosse, já que de alma sempre seriam pobres.

Olhou por cima do ombro com certo desprezo para o dono de profundos olhos castanhos e rugas no rosto.

" Já estou indo." Disse, calmamente. Abriu um pequeno sorriso no rosto. " Mas esqueça essa idéia maluca de me casar com um desconhecido. Já é tempo de saber como eu realmente sou." O homem estreitou o olhar.

"Por que não age como Petúnia? Por que simplesmente não se comporta como a nobre que é?" Perguntou rangendo os dentes, brancos e alinhados. "Já deveria saber que amo você, filha, mas antes te amar sabendo que terá um bom futuro do que com a insegurança de que não o tenha." Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

" Pois saiba que já o terei destruído desde o momento em que for realmente obrigada a me conciliar com um qualquer." Virou o rosto, impaciente, e subiu o resto dos degraus, batendo forte a porta de seu quarto.

Sabia que se sua mãe estivesse presente Iria matá-la pelo ato, mas naquele momento nada mais importava para ela.

Respirou fundo enquanto retirava as meias grossas de seus pés, e tinha que concordar que o inverno estava realmente rigoroso aquele ano. Tentou acalmar o ritmo de seu coração, que batia incontrolavelmente contra seu peito. Observou todo seu quarto, lentamente.

Rica.

Era isso que era, e que sempre fora. Seus pais, tão controladores, esperando para que continuasse a ser, sempre.

Não só ela, como também seus filhos e netos, estes, que para ela nem existiriam, mas para seus pais, sim.

E com o famoso Frank Longbotom, rapaz que nem ao menos conhecia.

Tentou conter as lágrimas que insistiam em cair de seus olhos, mas não as permitiu. Antes de pensar em lamentar-se, se levantou da cama com uma raiva jamais vista em seus olhos castanhos.

Apertou os punhos sobre algumas roupas, e em um movimento ágil as colocou em uma bolsa. Não pensou em mais nada, apenas em agir de forma descontrolada, esta, que nunca foi permitida durante anos.

Tornou a por as meias grossas em seus pés, e trocou a saia por uma calça de couro, ajustada ao seu corpo. Apunhalou uma camisa de frio, feita de lã da cor preta.

Suspirou contrariada.

Era hora de escapar de toda aquela hipocrisia.

**oOo**

Abraçou-se com força. Havia sido realmente estúpida ao agir de maneira tão precipitada.

"_E estúpida considero o melhor adjetivo, por hora." _Martelou-se mais alguns momentos antes de se agachar no chão tentando inutilmente escapar do frio.

Não sabia ao certo como conseguira se grudar na árvore e descer por ela sem se machucar –muito-. Nem ao menos se deu conta de que nunca havia andado sozinha para tão longe de sua casa,a impossibilitando de voltar sem que seus pais percebessem sua fuga.

Tentou se levantar e caiu com força no asfato. Cerrou os orbes devido à dor que sentiu, mas não maior que a de suass pernas, que permaneciam em uma posição há muito tempo.

" Ótimo, Lily, você é incrível, em todos os aspectos possíveis." Murmurou a si mesma. Desistiu de uma nova tentativa. Abriu a bolsa e notou que havia esquecido de colocar alimentos dentro dela. " Bom, ao menos não esqueci do dinheiro ou... nossa." Fechou os olhos, mordendo o canto de sua boca com força. " O que farei sem roupas intimas?" Soltou um suspiro de frustração. Bateu a cabeça contra a parede e encarou o céu, repleto de estrelas.

Ao procurar a lua, notou que ao invés dela seus olhos chocaram-se a figura de um ser humano. Arqueou as duas sobrancelhas demonstrando o susto e o medo que percorreram seu corpo naquele momento.

Notou o tom verde nos olhos de um belo rapaz, que a encaravam com curiosidade. Um sorriso zombeteiro percorria sua face e os óculos redondos reforçavam a aparência debochada. Seus cabelos estavam completamente desgrenhados coisa que ela não soube dizer se era por culpa do vento ou não.

" Está perdida, senhorita Evans?" Ela estremeceu com a voz do mesmo. Logo uma de suas sobrancelhas baixou, dando a sua face um olhar desconfiado.

" Eu o conheço de algum lugar?" Perguntou. Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos de seu agasalho, dando ombros.

" E o que importa?" Perguntou ele, estendendo-lhe logo em seguida a mão. "Se pretendia fugir ao menos pensasse em algum lugar para ficar." Ela deu um nó nas sobrancelhas. Ele a estava chamando de estúpida, então?

Oh, havia esquecido que o era, de fato.

" Posso saber o porque desse interrogatório?" Não apanhou a mão do outro, apenas cruzou os braços. " E como sabe que estou fugindo? Não posso sair para dar uma volta, agora?" Ele sorriu. Um sorriso sarcástico que saia do canto de sua boca.

" Olhe bem, senhorita Evans..." Começou. "Pessoas que desejam dar uma inocente volta não saem com bolsas que mais parecem trouxas, além do fato de não ser muito legal ficar sentada no chão resmungando o como ficará sem roupas intimas. Era uma volta tão longa, ao acaso?" Ela enfim apalpou o chão e deu um impulso para se manter em pé.

Notou a diferença de tamanho entre ambos, mas não se importou, já que obviamente eram de sexos diferentes. Claro que a incomodou um pouco lembrar que estava de botas, e ele com simples tênis, ralados por sinal.

" Tudo bem, suponhamos que esteja certo". Rolou os olhos. "Mas o que será que tem haver com minha vida? Acho que não existe lógica um desconhecido ficar me perguntando tantas coisas que não fazem sentido a ele." Ele aproximou-se dela, ficando a alguns milímetros de distancia.

Encarou-a bem nos olhos, e como **não** esperava, estremeceu.

" Se eu fosse um desconhecido com toda a certeza não saberia seu sobrenome, senhorita _Evans_._"_ Ela tentou ignorar o modo irônico com que ele lhe dirigia a palavra, tanto que não era acostumada com isso. " Mas se é tão importante para você se achar superior aos demais, então que passe seu frio muito que bem, pois amanhã estará novamente no calor de seu lar." Rolou os pés para a outra direção, a seguindo calmamente.

Lily arregalou um pouco os olhos, antes de sua mente ordenar com que corresse atrás do grande estranho, um tanto quanto sexy e curioso, que ousara cruzar seu caminho de forma tão... repentina.

" Ow, ow!" Chamou sua atenção, que pareceu não surtir efeito. " Senhor estranho, pare um pouco." Ele apenas bufou entediado, começando a assoviar. " O que quis dizer com o "calor de minha casa", da pra me explicar essa droga e parar de fingir que eu não existo?" Ele parou então.

Calmamente a encarou, arrumando seus óculos, onde a armação encontrava-se pouco torta.

" Senhorita Evans eu..."

" Pare de me chamar pelo meu sobrenome." Sua voz saiu perigosa. " Chama-me de Lily, me sinto melhor." Ele deu ombros, como se aquilo não importasse.

" Lily..." Ao ver que não fora interrompido, continuou. " Eu conheço sua família, assim como o resto da cidade a conhece. Mesmo não querendo e não podendo sair tanto pelas ruas, saiba que praticamente noventa por cento da população sabe de muitas coisas sobre você, inclusive sobre a cor de seu quarto, suas canções preferidas e pratos prediletos." Ela não evitou que sua boca ficasse entreaberta por alguns segundos. " Se você realmente deseja que uma pessoa digna como eu..." Nada convencido, ela diria. " Te visse em estado deplorável, passando frio e sem roupas "intimas" e te deixasse por aí sem comunicar aos seus responsáveis, ah, querida, está muito enganada!"

Ela se aproximou, ato que ele não entendeu. O olhar doce tornou-se um tanto quanto agressivo, e seus lábios convidativos retraíram-se.

" Olhe aqui, senhor estranho, o que eu mais odeio nessa vida é que tentem me obrigar a fazer coisas que não quero." O olhar brilhou intensamente, coisa que ele não soube distinguir entre raiva ou tristeza. " Passei a minha vida inteira seguindo ordens, e se pensa que estar na rua é deplorável, então não sabe o que é ter uma vida onde não pode ao menos respirar da maneira com que deseja. Não pense em abrir a boca para os meus pais, antes um pedido que uma ordem, mas verdadeiramente não queira saber o que eu faria com fosse se você assim o fizesse." Ele então riu.

Ele riu um pouco alto, ato que a irritou ainda mais. Ele arrumou a roupa, e ficou em postura cômica.

" Senhorita Evans, ou Lily, como queira, acho que está um tanto desbocada, não é?" Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. " Não sei se notou, mas você não está em condições de fazer chantagem nem para um mendigo." Tossiu baixo, como se estivesse contracenando. " Pode não querer, mas ainda é uma boneca, querida." Ela passou a odiar o novo apelido. " Se quer aprender a viver, então não espere que seja na rua. Mudanças brutas causam resultados desagradáveis." E então, aquele sorrisinho de canto.

Estava se acostumando com o gesto do belo rapaz.

" Ora essa, que ousadia!" Deu um pequeno gritinho, quando ele a fitou exibido.

" Vê o que eu digo? Não consegue negar suas raízes." Suspirou, negando com a cabeça. " Meu nome é James, se é o que tanto quer saber mas ao menos consegue perguntar. Espero que tenha uma boa experiência por noite." Lançou-lhe uma piscadela e começou a andar.

Jurou que ela o seguiria e pediria explicações e explicações sobre seu paradeiro. Não o deixaria em paz e faria de tudo para que ele lhe desse proteção, e ele, como um ótimo jornalista, não negaria.

Mas por pura brincadeira do destino, ela não o seguiu.

**oOo**

Ele apressou o passo olhando para os lados com precisão. Ótimo, ele ficara tão inconformado com o fato de uma mulher ter lhe virado as costas que deixou com que ela virasse a esquina e continuasse o seu percurso por algum tempo... enquanto o que fazia era apenas olhar atônito ao local vazio que antes ela ocupava.

Agora eram poucas as chances de ele a achar novamente... tão cedo.

Arrumou os óculos e arqueou a sobrancelha ao ouvir minuciosamente um barulho vindo de latas de lixo. Por um motivo que ele não sabia qual era decidiu se aproximar pensando que Lily estaria por lá.

Grande engano ao notar que apenas encontrou um grande rato, a qual o fez gritar delicadamente feito uma mulher.

Olhou para os lados rapidamente para certificar-se de que ninguém tinha o ouvido. Soltou um pequeno suspiro, o que não durou muito, já que outro ser apenas se certificava de que suas risadas estavam tão altas quanto ele imaginou que estariam.

O rapaz de cabelos negros, que poderiam cobrir seus olhos se segurava para não satirizar ainda mais a cena. Aparentemente de família tradicional e de um corpo extremamente bem definido mantinha uma estatura maior que a de James, apenas de alguns centímetros. Seus olhos azuis acinzentados estavam a borbulhar de lágrimas devido ao ocorrido.

James estreitou o olhar. Sempre que imaginava que estava impune de algo, seu "amigo" Sirius presenciava.

" Ora, não sabia dessa sua pose afeminada, meu caro James." Pôde falar assim que conseguiu resgatar sua voz. Arfou um pouco, e logo voltou a rir, com mais calma agora.

James arqueou a sobrancelha se recompondo.

" Posso saber o que faz na rua uma hora dessas?" Sirius lhe sorriu. Dentes brancos e perfeitos, que davam a sua face um toque ainda mais belo.

" O que mais acha que estaria fazendo, James? Pegando algumas latinhas?" Colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça, sorrindo sacana. " Posso saber o que **você** está fazendo?" O outro acentiu.

" Não que seja de seu interesse, mas consegui uma ótima matéria." Abriu um pequeno sorriso. " Porém ela me escapou dos dedos como água... por acaso conhece a senhorita Lily Evans?" O outro se aproximou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

" E como poderia não a conhecer?" Respirou fundo. " Se quer saber se a vi, esqueça. Acabei de sair da casa de mais uma de minhas mademoiselles." Piscou o olho sorrateiramente.

" E onde está sua ilustre companhia? A perdeu também, por acaso?" Sirius riu sarcasticamente.

" Não sou tão imbecil quanto você." Deu um passo para trás e se virou, já notando a presença da outra.

A mulher portava um grande sorriso em sua face. Seus lábios continham um batom vermelho escarlate, que combinavam com a cor de seus cabelos pintados. Os olhos azuis extremamente claros refletiam uma felicidade, provinda de uma mistura de álcool e seu "delicioso" acompanhante. As roupas pareciam ser caras, sendo estas curtas, negras e chamativas.

" _Uma bela mulher_" Pensou James ao notá-la dos sapatos vermelhos até seu rosto levemente embriagado.

" Pardon, mon chérri!" A voz da mesma saiu um tanto quanto estridente, e assim que se fez ouvir, pendurou-se no braço de Sirius, depositando um beijo em sua face.

" Permita-me apresentar-lhe Gabrielle, meu caro James." Ele estendeu a mão para ela, que a apertou. James logo puxou a mão da mesma para cima, depositando um pequeno beijo nela.

Ambos eram ótimos em táticas de sedução, o que sempre fazia com que um deixasse suas "namoradas" longe do outro.

" Bom, querida, vamos voltar." Pronunciou a ela, que sorria ainda, animadamente. " Vamos deixar James sozinho em sua busca." Sorriu antes de se virar e arrastar a mulher consigo.

" _Ao menos não relembrou do fato."_ Admitiu aliviado a si mesmo, quando Sirius virou uma última vez.

" Se for optar por mudança de sexo, não me procure mais, por favor." Virou-se não antes de sorrir e mostrar seus 32 antes como uma suposta provocação.

Mesmo não tendo seu plano posto em prática, James já notou que aquela mulher lhe traria muitos problemas.

**oOo**

" Droga, droga, droga! Por que raios fui ser tão inútil?" Ela suspirou longamente, encarando o asfalto. Havia andado por minutos, e já encontrava-se completamente cansada. Suas pernas doíam por culpa do frio incessante, e ela se culpava por realmente não ter pensado antes de fugir.

" _Uma ótima e competente fugitiva!" _Pensou enquanto caía novamente no chão frio. Apunhalou uma blusa "fofa" que tinha dentro de sua bolsa e fez uma espécie de travesseiro. Felizmente havia se lembrado de pegar um cobertor, assim logo se cobrindo com o mesmo.

Arqueou a sobrancelha olhando para a rua. Se aquilo era a liberdade, então agora não tinha tanta certeza se era aquilo que queria.

Pela manhã seus pais dariam falta dela e vários policiais estariam por sua procura. Ela voltaria para sua casa de cristal e então casaria com seu príncipe encantado – que ela mesma rejeitava.

Deu ombros, tentando se acomodar. Bateu um pouco os dentes já prevendo a gripe que pegaria.

Pensou por algum tempo. Tudo o que ela poderia. Desde a forma que seus pais a prendiam como quando sua mãe a fazia feliz com vários presentes, desde sua infância.

O que seria melhor?

Quando finalmente se viu fechando os olhos e se entregando ao sono, uma voz lhe despertou completamente.

" Finalmente te achei, sua louca!" A voz grave do desconhecido fora alto o bastante, e seu coração acelerou abruptamente.

" E por que deveria me achar?" Perguntou com a voz baixa. Sentou-se puxando o lençol consigo. " Esteve a minha procura?"

James nunca admitiria aquilo. Tanto que não queria de modo algum que ela descobrisse o quanto ela seria importante para seus fins econômicos.

" Não! Apenas me expressei mal." Disse ele. " Não sei se sabe, mas está deitada em frente ao muro de casa." Ela então entreabriu um pouco os lábios.

" Oh... realmente, não sabia!" Bocejou um pouco. " Como poderia saber se nem seu nome tenho conhecimento?" Ele sorriu.

" Pode me chamar de James." Ela sorriu. Foi então naquele momento que pôde notar o como ficava linda sorrindo. Clichê, mas verdadeiro.

" E seu sobrenome, James?" Ele estendeu-lhe a mão, que dessa vez foi aceita pela mulher.

" Não precisa saber. Isso no momento é o que menos importa." Ela então não se importou com o fato. " Não ache que estou interessada em nenhuma forma de recompensa que possa me dar... mas caso aceite ficar em minha casa, ao menos por esses dias, esteja ciente que não incomodará." Com um novo sorriso, repleto de inocência, ela concordou.

" Agradeço." Disse-lhe, piscando levemente os olhos. " Caso precise, tenho algum dinheiro comigo. Farei o possível para não tornar-me um estorvo." Ela estranhou o fato do sarcástico homem estar agindo de maneira tão doce, mas diante ao frio e fome que estava, preferiu se acomodar ao fato.

Ele riu, galanteador.

" Nem que queira, será, senhorita Lily Evans." O sorriso malicioso e aproveitador surgiu.

Ele finalmente a tinha por perto.

**oOo**

**Notas no fim do capítulo simplesmente não deveriam existir. Digo isso pois normalmente são repletas de desculpas ou pedidos aos leitores.**

**E o meu não passa de mais um deles.**

**Queria que todos relevassem qualquer erro dentro da fanfic. Meu motivo é simples.**

**É minha primeira fanfic sobre Harry Potter, e eu não tenho muito conhecimento sobre o mesmo. Não li nenhum livro, e o pouco que sei é devido aos filmes.**

**Caso exista algum erro no conto, peço para que me corrijam. Levarei muito bem qualquer crítica, já que não me encaixo ainda muito bem nesse meio.**

**Espero que todos tenham gostado desse novo projeto!**

**Um beijo a todos os leitores... que se arriscaram!**

**Até o próximo.**


	2. Brigadeiro

**Agradeço a todas as reviews, estas, que serão respondidas ao final do capítulo. Muito obrigada também a todas que me deram dicas sobre a cor dos olhos das personagens, eu REALMENTE não imaginei que me arriscaria a fazer uma fanfic de HP.**

**Quanto ao tempo em que se passa, digo-lhes que é no fim do século XIX. Bem recente, não?**

**Bom, espero que todos estejam gostando. Até o próximo!**

**Qualquer critica ou sugestão, sintam-se a vontade pra mandar por review =D!**

**........**

Ela mal adentrou na casa e já caiu no sofá. Deliciou-se com o calor que emanava deste, e sorriu ao apanhar uma almofada e se aninhar a ela.

James encarou tudo um pouco atordoado. Lily Evans realmente nunca deveria ter passado por um aperto desses, e mesmo assim preferiu entrar na casa de um estranho que voltar para a dela.

Fechou os olhos com cuidado e logo adormeceu. A mulher frágil a sua frente lhe deu um aperto no coração, afinal, sabia que era por sua culpa que ela havia fugido.

Sabia ele que, como amigo do pai da senhorita Evans, tinha um dever de avisá-lo sobre o cuidado que deveria ter sobre seus próprios bens. Mas não deveria ter dado a geniosa idéia de fazer com que sua filha se casasse com um homem que nunca vira na vida, apenas por ser bem afortunado.

Naquele momento lhe ocorreu um arrepio por todo o corpo. James Potter não era homem que se arrependia tão facilmente e não podia deixar uma simples ruiva desajeitada mudar isso.

De modo algum.

Ela soltou um pequeno gemido, se encolhendo, mesmo que dormindo. Suspirou subindo as escadas da própria casa e apanhando um edredon, fofo e grande, que a deixaria quente e confortável pela noite.

Desceu até a sala e a cobriu, com cuidado. Tirou as botas de seus pés, vendo que a outra apenas se moveu levemente, não dando sinais de que acordaria.

Chegou perto da bela mulher e sentiu o cheiro doce de seu perfume. Ela era delicada quando dormia, mas tinha uma língua afiada enquanto mantinha-se de olhos abertos, lembrou-se.

Sem embaraço algum a abraçou, mesmo que por cima do edredon, e aninhou-se a ela.

Apenas esperava não apanhar logo pela manhã.

**oOo**

Ela abriu os olhos cuidadosamente, sentindo sua cabeça doer, normalmente por culpa do frio que havia pegado na noite anterior. Sentiu "algo" a abraçar fortemente, e rezou para que não fosse algum estuprador que a tivesse achado jogada na rua.

Lentamente sua visão se acostumou, e ela notou estar em uma casa, com roupas e confortável. Logo lembrou-se do que ocorrera, incluindo o fato da oferta de ajuda vindo do enigmático James , aquele que supostamente não revelava seu sobrenome.

E enfim, a única coisa que a incomodava: ele ter dormido abraçado à ela não fazia parte do acordo. O que ele estaria fazendo ali então?

Estreitou os olhos e apertou as mãos, tentando se mover com cuidado pra ver se ele se mexia. Nada, nenhum movimentou ou respiração descompassada. Sorrindo de canto, arqueou a sobrancelha com calma.

" TARADO!" Gritou, estapeando-o. James acordou em um sobressalto, colocando as mãos por sobre o coração e respirando pela boca. Assustado, levantou-se sobre o sofá, e, enquanto ainda levava alguns tapas vindo de Lily, bateu as pernas no encosto, caindo do outro lado.

Lily entreabriu os lábios, um pouco arrependida após ouvir um longo gemido masculino. O homem tentava levantar-se inutilmente, uma vez que seu corpo pendia para trás. Ela não compreendeu, mas imaginou que ele havia batido alguma parte do corpo.

" Minhas costas...sua...louca!" Resmungou entre um gemido e outro. " O que você estava fazendo?" Perguntou lançando um olhar de extremo sofrimento. Ela levantou do sofá e correu até onde o homem estava.

" Me perdoe, fiquei assustada com você me agarrando daquele jeito!" Ela gesticulava com as mãos, enquanto tentava levantá-lo.

" **Agarrando**?" A voz dele foi preenchida por ironia. " Eu estou te oferecendo um lugar pra se refugiar e quando noto que você está com frio e tento amenizar isso você diz que estou te agarrando?" Ele deu um nó nas sobrancelhas, a vendo engolir seco.

" Amenizar? Se quisesse amenizar meu frio um edredon estava de ótimo tamanho." Ele então preferiu ter ficado quieto antes.

" Sou um cavalheiro, cara Lily, não tenho culpa por não conseguir ver uma dama tremendo sem tentar ajudá-la com meus abraços certeiros." Gemeu mais uma vez, quando ela a puxou de supetão, o pondo sentado de uma vez só. " Dá pra parar com isso?" Perguntou com a voz um pouco mais elevada, porém não chegou a gritar.

" Desculpe-me." Pediu ela, mordendo levemente os lábios. "Eu não queria machucá-lo." Os olhos dela pareciam extremamente tristes naquele momento. " Eu apenas... me assustei." Diante a forma inocente que ela lhe dirigiu a palavra, não conseguiu retrucar com a costumeira rudez que o acompanhava.

Suspirou fortemente então. Colocou uma mão no chão e a outra apoiou no sofá, conseguindo se por em pé, ainda que ficasse corcunda.

" Tudo bem, já sofri tombos piores." Ele sorriu amarelo, mas não pareceu acalmá-la. " De toda a forma, ao menos me acordou! Se eu continuasse dormindo talvez perdesse hora para o trabalho." Ela o encarou.

" Você já vai indo?" Ele sorriu.

" Vou tomar um banho. Depois saio." Ela torceu um pouco a feição.

" E eu? O que acontece comigo?" Ela passou a andar vagarosamente em círculos. " Eu não posso voltar para casa, não agora!" Os olhos pidões encontraram-se com os de James, que respirou fundo.

" Pode ficar aqui. Não acho que vai querer roubar meus pertences." Ela sorriu longamente.

" Você trabalha em que, James?" Ela havia se sentado no sofá, e ele comprometeu-se a sentar ao lado dela.

" Sou colunista." Mentiu. " Escrevo algumas paródias bobas para me sustentar. Escrevo sobre comida, roupas, e até mesmo brinquedos. Já tive de escrever todo tipo de coisa, acredite!" Ela fechou os olhos, graciosamente. Sua feição estava rosada, mas não parecia ser por vergonha. Cuidadosamente ele apertou sua mão contra a testa dela e sentiu a febre aumentar.

" Eu estou bem." Ela disse. " Essa mudança em minha vida foi um tanto quanto... bruta. Quem diria que estaria deitada em um sofá, não é mesmo?" Ele riu com ela.

" Ainda mais em um vermelho como esse, praticamente acabado." A ruiva pareceu não entender. " Talvez se fosse um rosa claro, como você gosta..." Ela negou levemente com a cabeça.

" Mas eu gosto de vermelho, James. Minha cor preferida sempre foi vermelho." Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

" Mas sempre disseram que era rosa... você mesmo falou, em algumas entrevistas, não?" Ela suspirou.

" Eu sempre disse vermelho. Não gosto muito de rosa. Eles enfeitaram todo o meu quarto dessa cor, e até mesmo minhas roupas insistem em comprar com ela. Talvez por ser tipicamente feminina eles insistem em fazer vocês acreditarem nisso." Deu ombros. " Ontem, quando me disse que sabia tudo sobre a meu respeito, duvidei que fosse verdade, afinal, eles adoram mentir."

" Talvez seu pai que os mande fazer dessa forma. Jornalistas são bons no que fazem." Ela rolou os orbes.

" Não seja inocente, James. Eles acabam com sua imagem assim que tem oportunidade e apenas por uma promoção estúpida! Te seguem por todos os lugares e tiram fotos de você em posições ridículas para depois falarem que você faz plásticas ou cirurgias apenas porque não estava do modo perfeito para uma fotografia. São um bando de vigaristas, isso sim! Sugam nossa vitalidade!" Ela parecia furiosa. " Talvez, James, metade de minha infância tenha se perdido porque eu não podia ao menos pisar no jardim de casa sem ter medo de que alguns loucos pulassem pra me fotografar brincando! Isso além do fato de que, se alguém me raptar, pode conseguir milhões e milhões em troca da minha vida, acha isso fácil? Ou será que é ainda mais fácil com jornalistas dando todas as coordenadas do que você faz ou onde vai?"

James fervia por dentro. Obviamente ela não sabia de sua profissão, mas aquilo o deixava internamente furioso.

" Vou tomar um banho." Ele tentou de toda forma não transpassar o quanto aquilo havia o irritado. "Tome alguns remédios, estão na primeira gaveta da cozinha. Sinta-se a vontade para mexer em que quiser." Sem dar-lhe oportunidade para responder saiu em disparada. Ela relaxou os ombros.

"Será que disse algo errado?" Arqueou levemente a sobrancelha. Lentamente deixou esses pensamentos se afastarem, dando lugar a um pequeno sorriso. " Poderia ser pior." Se aproximou da cozinha, remexendo na geladeira a procura de algo que poderia comer.

**oOo**

Potter caminhava rapidamente para seu escritório, imaginando que talvez ninguém tivesse dado conta de seu atraso. Apressando ainda mais o passo adentrou a imprensa, mas parou ao ouvir um pequeno ranger de dentes.

Seu patrão, Cygnus Black, que lhe lembrava certamente seu amigo Sirius pelos traços finos e aristocráticos, diferenciando-os pela frieza no olhar e a calvisse que o tio de Sirius possuía, encontrava-se com os braços cruzados e a face repleta de zanga. Odiava atrasos, ainda mais de seus melhores jornalistas.

James sorriu amarelo, mas não perdeu a pose, atitude que normalmente ele tomava quando se via repleto de medo. Cygnus estranhou o fato, mas não abandonou sua forma carrancuda.

" Diga logo o que conseguiu, Potter." Com um sorriso ainda maior, ele piscou levemente um olho.

" Lily." Respondeu simplesmente. A face do outro se envergou.

" Lily? O que raios quer dizer com isso? Uma nova namoradinha, Potter? Pois então eu lhe digo que estou cansado de suas historinhas com elas!" Ele se aproximou enquanto colocava as mãos no bolso da calça.

" Lily Evans, meu caro... é isso que consegui, uma notícia das mais fortes e uma das mais importantes e fortes que você poderia ter. Se fosse uma "namoradinha", eu não seria estúpido a ponto de te dizer. Você terá uma grande e geniosa reportagem, lhe garanto! Nada tão pequeno como somos acostumados, entende?" Ele balançou a cabeça afirmamente. "E então, o que me diz?" O outro então sorriu, largamente.

" Digo que te perdôo, pela primeira vez, por seu atraso." Dando ombros, virou-se e caminhou para longe de James, que ficara com mais um de seus formidáveis sorrisos.

James Potter sentiu-se completamente vivo. Nunca havia chegado perto de agradar seu patrão de forma tão intensa, mesmo que o mesmo continuasse com uma face inexpressiva. James sabia que dificilmente o faria sorrir com entusiasmo, mas o pequeno sorriso que lançou, repleto de cansaço e amargura, esse sim, era de contento.

Suspirou colocando as mãos nos bolsos e jogando os cabelos para trás. O olhar castanho que lembrava chocolate derretido, brilhou quando imaginou que nunca seria como seu chefe. Tão curiosamente depressivo e apegado ao trabalho.

Pensou em Lily mais uma vez. Ela deveria estar em sua casa agora e apesar de tê-lo ofendido sem saber, já tinha conhecimento de como ela era controlada para gostar de outras coisas ao invés das que realmente gostava. Manipulada, era o que era.

Foi quando sentiu um grande peso sobre suas costas que seu sorriso dissipou-se.

Se ela era tão boa pra seu trabalho, então porque estava se sentindo tão mal?

**oOo**

Lily estava sentada no sofá, enquanto sorria largamente para a televisão. Apesar de toda a idade que tinha, adorava assistir desenhos animados, ainda mais acompanhada de um lanche, simples, mas que ela mesma havia preparado.

Seu pai nunca a deixaria sentar daquele modo, com meias um pouco sujas e cabelo desarrumado, enfrente ao sofá. Tampouco comendo um pão com mortadela. Nada digno de uma nobre.

Deu de ombros, imaginando como seus pais estariam. Sentia-se culpada por eles estarem preocupados (assim imaginou), mas não por ter fugido. Eles estavam querendo que ela casasse a troco de dinheiro! Aquilo ela nunca admitiria.

Mordeu o último pedaço de pão que havia em sua mão, mas não sentiu-se cheia. Cruzou os braços, então, pensando em algo que poderia fazer.

James. James lhe entrou na mente como um invasor e então ela sorriu. Os olhos de James lhe lembravam chocolate. Sim, chocolate! Que ótima idéia lhe ocorreu.

Infelizmente, ao alcançar a geladeira, sua face se encheu de decepção. Nada de chocolate. Mas, algumas latas de leite condensado se encontravam.

" Brigadeiro!" Ela deu um pequeno grito de felicidade. " Não acredito que posso fazer brigadeiro!" Correndo, abriu todos os armários atrás de chocolate em pó, e encontrou uma grande lata, praticamente completa.

Pegou uma panela, acendeu o fogo e a colocou em cima dele.

" Nunca me pareceu difícil nos filmes." Jogou uma razoável quantidade de leite condensado e chocolate por cima. Pegou um pouco de manteiga e misturou com o resto dos ingredientes.

" Bom, agora é só esperar fazer." Riu alto dando pulinhos até a sala. Bocejou lentamente quando se viu deitada sobre o sofá. Adormeceu ali mesmo, pensando que nunca havia se sentido tão esgotada.

**oOo**

" Está ótimo, Potter, magnífico!" Parabenizava-o Cygnus. " Eu entendo que seja apenas o começo, mas está ficando ótimo! Nunca imaginei que Lily tivesse essa característica tão forte e enigmática, tampouco que mentiam tanto sobre ela. Não dá pra acreditar que o pai dela está permitindo que escreva sobre sua própria família!" James estava encostado há uma parede qualquer, enquanto ouvia seu chefe com uma voz aguda a qual nunca havia presenciado.

" Lhe peço de dois a quatro meses para que esteja completa. Não quero terminá-la tão cedo. Na realidade, ainda não conversei com Evans, mas certamente logo aceitará com que eu conclua a notícia. Infelizmente leva tempo, Sr. Black, mas nada que você não possa esperar." O outro concordou, tremendo levemente.

" Está dispensado por hoje, Potter, apenas por ter uma pérola dessa em mãos. Pesquise mais sobre Lily, e receberá ainda o dobro do que recebe." James sorriu, mostrando seus dentes bem alinhados, enquanto saia pela porta principal.

" Não irei lhe decepcionar." Disse em um tom um pouco mais alto.

" Eu sei que não, Potter!" Gritou o outro, rumando pela direção contrária de James. Ele estava completo após saber que sua idéia estava criando raízes, mas algo o perturbava furiosamente. Algo lhe dizia que não deveria ter deixado Lily sozinha sem ao menos dar-lhe algo para comer.

- _Dizer para que ela mexesse no que quisesse foi um erro._- Pensou, enquanto soltava um longo suspiro.

Não que estivesse com medo de que ela achasse alguma calcinha nos seus aposentos. Aquilo nunca assustara ninguém que passou por sua casa, e também, Lily não tinha nenhum tipo de relacionamento com ela, por menor que fosse.

Tomou um taxi, diante a ânsia de chegar o quão antes em sua casa. Não morava longe de seu serviço, portanto sempre preferia economizar.

Em poucos minutos, já estava na porta da sua casa. O detalhe é que encontrava-se com o olhar arregalado, enquanto sentia um enorme cheiro de queimado, mesmo que fora de sua moradia.

Pegou as chaves tremendo, abrindo a porta em um supetão. Encontrou Lily adormecida, e estranhou que não tivesse acordado diante a um cheiro tão forte quanto aquele. Havia fumasse em todo o aposento, o que aumentou ainda mais o tremor de James.

Correu para a cozinha, tentando encontrar o que Lily havia queimado. Viu uma panela, com um conteúdo que deveria ter sido antes marrom escuro (mas agora cruelmente apretejado) escorrendo por ela, e desligou o fogão, tossindo fortemente, mesmo que entre pausas.

Apunhalou vários panos e puxou a panela pelo cabo, a jogando na pia e deixando com que a água escorresse por cima da mesma.

Respirou fundo, aliviado por não ser nada mais grave. Abriu as portas e as janelas, deixando com que o fedor e a fumaça saísse por elas, já que não agüentava mais tossir tanto. Sentia seus pulmões desgastados e seu coração extremamente acelerado.

Arqueou a sobrancelha e rangeu os dentes. Seus olhos se estreitaram furiosamente, e ele andou com passos largos e duros até a ruiva, que encontrava-se em sono profundo.

" O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO EM DORMIR ENQUANTO FAZIA BRIGADEIRO?" Ele imaginou que ela pularia do sofá diante aos gritos que ele dava, mas ela apenas se moveu um pouco para o lado. " ACORDE, EVANS!" Ordenou, mas não teve nada como resposta, apenas um pequeno resmungo.

" Me deixa em paz." Ouviu ela suspirar, enquanto pegava no dedo de James, que estava próximo ao seu rosto. " Me deixa..." Puxou o braço dele com força que virou, e logo ele se viu novamente por cima dela. Sentiu seu rosto aquecer um pouco, mas após dar um tossido grave, ele lembrou-se que estava completamente irritado com ela.

" Acorde, Lily." Nada. Nenhuma resposta. " Acorde logo!" Ela apertou sua mão com força, a roçando levemente contra seu seio. James apertou os olhos com força e tossiu mais uma vez bem no ouvido de Lily. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, notando onde a mão dele se encontrava e gritou.

Gritou e voltou a estapeá-lo ficando de joelhos no sofá.

" TARADO, MALDITO TARADO! ME OFERECE CASA E COMIDA EM TROCA DISSO, NÃO É?" Ela mantinha os olhos fechados de maneira tão firme, que nem notou o momento em que ele apertou seus pulsos, fazendo com que ela parasse.

" OFERECI, E OFERECI PRA UMA MALUCA QUE DEIXA AS COISAS NO FOGO E DORME!" Ela então parou, abrindo um olho enquanto o outro permanecia fechado.

" Eu deixei no fogo, é?" Ele balançou a cabeça com força. Ela sorriu amarelo. " Nossa, que coisa engraçada!" Tentou puxar suas mãos de volta para o corpo, mas James continuava segurando seus pulsos.

" Se você..." Começou ele avançando sobre ela, no sofá. " Continuar a me estapear por coisas a qual a culpa é unicamente sua..." Prensou seus pulsos no encosto, colocando um de seus joelhos no sofá. " E continuar com essas suas maluquices dentro de casa.." Ele estava tão próximo que Lily sentiu seu corpo estremecer, diante do hálito dele, que chocava-se em sua pele branca. " Eu juro que vai ter um motivo de verdade pra querer me bater." Afastou-se com força, deixando-a pensar para o lado.

" Você..." Começou ela, ainda um pouco atordoada. Um homem nunca havia ousado se aproximar tanto dela, nem fazer menção de quase beijá-la. " É um grande estúpido." Emburrou, virando o rosto para o lado.

Ele bufou, abrindo mais algumas janelas para sair o pouco da fumaça que estava na casa.

" Quer algo pra comer, senhorita Evans? Se quiser, deixe que **eu **faço." Enfatizou. Ela fingiu não notar. " Já passou o tempo em que quem cozinhava eram as mulheres." Ela rolou os olhos, ainda o ignorando.

" Sim, estou com fome. Não tenho culpa por não ter sido educada a fazer esse tipo de comida." Ele a encarou.

" Pode não ter sido educada pra isso, mas até uma criança sabe o que acontece quando deixa comida no fogo." Ao invés de franzir o cenho, como imaginou que ela faria, Lily apenas deu um olhar triste em sua direção.

" Eu sempre fui desastrada, me desculpe." E novamente um sentimento de culpa lhe percorreu o corpo masculino. " Tenho que parar com isso. Deveria mesmo lhe agradecer por eu não estar na rua agora." Sorriu levemente. " Mas saiba que é difícil pra mim também. Porém não menos emocionante. Eu queria que você me mostrasse algumas coisas..." Ele a encarou interrogativamente.

" Que tipo de proposta é essa?" Algo nos olhos dela fez com que brilhassem.

" Quero conhecer coisas que nunca tive oportunidade antes. Sair por aí, sentir o vento no meu rosto. Quem sabe se me fantasiar? Quero que me mostre algum motivo bom pra viver, esse, que eu nunca tive antes. Sempre fui engaiolada, por favor, James. Logo meus pais estarão tão loucos atrás de mim que irão me achar, me deixa aproveitar enquanto estou com você." Sem que ele percebesse ela já se encontrava segurando sua blusa. Ele mordeu os lábios com força diante ao olhar pidão.

" Tudo bem, Lily. Te mostro coisas novas." Ela sorriu graciosamente. " Mas apenas pela manhã." Sentiu-a emburrar. " Preciso lhe comprar roupas intimas antes disso, não acha?" Ela abriu um pouco a boca, o encarando.

" Você?" A ironia lhe tomou e um pensamento um tanto quando devasso lhe tomou a mente.

" Claro, não pode sair assim por aí! Te compro algumas roupas também, acredite, caíram bem em você e ninguém imaginará que seu nome é Lily Evans." Ela arqueou a sobrancelha um pouco desconfiada, mas resolveu não contrariar o homem. Seria uma vinganaça?

" Que tipo de roupas, James?" Ele sorriu largamente, enquanto a encarava com malicia.

" Roupas bonitas e elegantes, senhorita Evans. Apenas disso precisa saber por enquanto." Ela arregalou um pouco os olhos, enquanto ele soltava-se dela com sutileza e se afastava, segurando um riso agudo.

Ela sabia que aquilo não iria acabar bem.

Mas não imaginava que seria tão mal quanto ele planejava. Ao menos para ela.

**oOo**

**N/A: Mil perdões a todos que esperavam pela continuação! Eu realmente demorei, sim, eu sei, mas prometo que vou me esforçar pra postar o quanto antes! É difícil , ainda mais nesse tempo de provas na faculdade, elas me matam, entendem? Enfim, espero que me perdoem pela demora e que tenham gostado do capítulo, que não foi lá tão comprido, mas prometo que o próximo será maior e ****melhor**** que esse! Beijos a todos os leitores, e muito obrigada por acompanhar! ( Ahá, nesse capítulo os olhos de James eram castanhos avelã XD!).**

**N/B: Ah! Culpem a autora, eu sou apenas uma beta secundária! :P ! Bom, um capítulo revisado "meio por cima", ando sem tempo devido à faculdade (a mesma que a da senhora autora (Y) e o trabalho (o mesmo que o da senhora autora (Y)), juro por Merlin! Devo concordar com a Tah, ela nunca leu os livros, mas escreve perfeitamente bem como se de fato conhecesse todo o mundo dos livros Potterianos. A temática da fic não é de todo inovadora, embora não tenha visto nenhuma outra fic abordá-lo dessa maneira, então... me ofereci pra dar uma lida antes de postar, entende? Assim dou uma força pra essa loira. *.* bjsmil. – Lady Aredhel Anarion.**

**Reviews:**

**Lady Aredhel Anarion: **Eita, não precisava complicar ainda mais seu Nick, mano! HAUEHUAHUEHUAHEA! Sério que gostou da temática? Sinceramente, acho que tenho que começar a rever minhas idéias... estou péssima pra idéias originais ou polemicas. Triste, triste. Você me amolou dizendo que ia fazer uma fanfic comigo... não foi lá como combinado, mas como beta já é um começo, né¬¬? Vou continuar a colocar a Gabi com o Sirius, pode deixar XD, mas não garanto que não vou roubar ele de você no meio , assim, sabe? AHEUAHUEHUAHEA! Valeu por tudo, manows! Beijosmebipa.

**Lily: **Ah, adorou o primeiro capitulo? Que honra! Imaginei que não receberia nenhuma review (sério ._.)! Muito obrigada pela dica quanto a cor dos olhos. Lembro-me de ter visto uma imagem em que ela estava com os olhos puxados pra cor castanha, daí eu peguei e ... fiz ela com olhos castanhos HAUHEUHAE! Me perdoe, sério, eu não sou expert em Harry Potter, mas quem sabe com pratica, não? AHHHHHHH! Não parece que eu li os livros? Que FELICIDADE! Acho que não teria um elogio melhor que esse! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo e continue acompanhando! Beijos e até o próximo!

**Luu Prongs: **Você achou a história legal, super interessante? Mesmo, mesmo!? Ah, que booom! Eu temia que fosse rejeitada pelo tema da história, contexto e tudo mais, afinal, creio eu que escrever sobre casamentos forjados-forçados-arrumados já seja uma mania aqui no mundo de HP, o que me OBRIGA a não escrever qualquer lixo que me vier a cabeça (o que sinceramente pode acontecer a qualquer momento ._.)! Ela não é a minha primeira fic no geral, ela é minha primeira fic de Harry Potter! Eu já tenho algumas histórias de Inuyasha, mas não é tão complicado quanto escrever uma de Harry, acredite ._.! Bom, muito obrigada pela review! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e continue acompanhando! Beijos e até o próximo!

**Thaty: **Gostou? Sério mesmo? Poxa, que bom, fico feliz sempre que vejo que tenho pessoas pra me incentivar a continuar a fanfic! Vou continuar sim, sem sombra de dúvida, o problema é o tempo para escrever... e só ._.! Faculdade e trabalho geralmente atrapalham quando o assunto é esse =.=! Muito obrigada pela review e espero que tenha gostado, viu?! Beijos!

**Caroline Evans Potter: **AHHHHHHH eu-não-acredito-que-**você**-me-mandou-uma-review! Você é preciosa, pelo amor de deus! Minha escritora favorita de HP! Não acredito, não acredito, não acredito! Okay, parei. Adorou o primeiro capítulo, que honra! Espero que eu não tenha acabado por esculachar nesse, por culpa do tamanho e do contexto, mas prometo que no próximo melhora, afinal, é depois dele que as coisas realmente começam! Sim, eu tenho certeza que não li os livros XD! Minha beta que disse que o Six tinha esse "estilão", eu só tentei passar pro Word como se eu realmente soubesse como ele é (sem contar do que vi nele nas fanfics, claro). Que bom que está adorando, e espero que tenha gostado desse também! Beijos e até o próximo. (Olhos brilhando).

**Danda Jabur: **Olá XD! Muito obrigada por me dizer a cor **certa** dos olhos das personagens! Eu não fiz nenhum trocadilho bobo, eu realmente não sabia AHEHUAHUEHUAHEUA, que bom que pode parecer proposital, assim não fica tão feio pra mim! Mas enfim, problema resolvido, depois arrumo o primeiro capitulo e fica tudo certo XD! A cena do James gritando pelo rato me veio da mente verdadeiramente muito hilário mesmo, que bom que gostou! Você prefere outros casais? Ahá, mais um ponto para principiante ._.! Então, a fic se passa no fim do século XIX, recente, quase! Não queria passar nos "dias de hoje", mas também não tinha como enquadrar em um tempo muito distante! Mil beijos pra você também, e pode deixar que qualquer coisa eu pergunto pra você sim XD! Quando tiver tempo te add no MSN, ao menos assim terei mais algumas dicas, elas geralmente ajudam MUITO! *_*! Muito obrigada pela review, espero que tenha gostado e até o próximo!

**1 Lily Evans: **Sim, sim, nunca li os livros MESMO! XD! Muito obrigada por me dizer a cor dos olhos das personagens, eu ainda sou muito "tongona" quanto ao universo HP, mas estou lendo algumas fics, quem sabe ajude com meu desempenho, não? Puts, não sei nem como expressar o quanto gosto de ouvir que não parece que eu não li os livros! Muitíssimo obrigada! Eu não pude escrever muito nesse capítulo, infelizmente ._.! Afinal, o próximo sim será grande, pois será a continuação desse (Jura?), mas esse eu realmente precisava parar ai, portanto, me perdoe por te fazer esperar por tão pouco, mas mesmo assim espero que tenha gostado XD! A fanfic se passa no fim do século XIX, não muito distante, senão eu diria que não daria tão certo! Mas lembre-se que Lily não mora em uma região tão populosa, apenas isso XD! Irei te adicionar assim que tiver tempo, prometo! Assim tenho umas diquinhas a mais XD! Muito obrigada pela review, beijos e até o próximo !


End file.
